


Gimme' a giggle, babes!

by ThePrincePeach



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy AU, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: Just a little one shot with a ship I like! Something cute and silly to combat the creepy horror and sad I write! Tada! It's just a little AU where no one died and all is happy.Mike likes Michael's laugh, Michael isn't so sure on it.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Gimme' a giggle, babes!

Michael planned on having a silent, lonely, night at home; no homework, no studying, no chores, no work, and best of all, no Father. It wasn’t that Michael hated Father, he could never. But a teenage boy preferred the solitude of an empty house after such a long day. A nice, hot shower after some dinner. But first; some time to read with his music on. His half-lidded eyes scanned over the various books slowly, he’s read every book that wasn’t from Father’s collection a few times. New books didn’t come in too often. He decided quickly, grabbed a book from the shelf, and headed back upstairs to his room. He flopped back onto his bed with a sigh, the book resting on his chest and then lifted it to glance over the cover. He’s read it before, he’d read it again. He mouthed the title slowly, 

“One Who Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest,” he hummed afterwards and looked up, reaching over to click on the radio. He tuned it for a moment before finding a station he liked. Music wasn’t allowed to be loud when Father was home. The house was filled with books, no television allowed, but books were fine. Father was easy when it came to books. Michael was allowed four places through the day; home, school, the pizzeria, and the library. The pizzeria counted as work, though, more often than not. In reality, it was a way for Father to keep an eye on him. At least he got to work with Mike though, and his newfound friends. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. Michael blinked a few times, craning his neck up to look towards the window. He frowned as he slowly rolled to his side. Another knock. At first, he thought it to be a bird. He turned back onto his back and raised the book once more, opening the cover with a sigh. 

Another knock. 

And a whisper. 

He tensed up and shot up fast enough to drop the book on the floor, turning straight to the window. Someone whispered his name. He stared at the window for a moment or two before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and hurried to the window. Michael opened the curtain quickly, then tensed up,

“Mikey?” 

The teen wore a bright, surprised smile as he stood on the other side of the window. He leaned onto the window frame to keep himself up. “Heya’, ugly, you gonna’ let me in or do I have to sit out here all night?” He chimed as he folded his arms over the window frame, resting his chin on his arms. “ ‘Cus I’m reeaal bored out here.” 

Michael perked up as he pulled the window up and looked down at Mike, smiling faintly. He chimed, softly, “'But, soft. What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Mike is the sun.” He reached down and they grabbed at each other’s wrists, Mike planting his foot on the side of the wall to push himself up as Michael pulled him upwards. The smaller teen climbed in the rest of the way with ease. “What are you doing here? Did, did someone see you?” 

Mike and Michael had been dating for some time now. Not that Father needed to know. He would never approve of Michael dating, no matter the gender of his partner. School comes first, work second, and all.

“I’m here to keep my tokki company,” Mike replied as he plucked up Michael’s nearly forgotten book, idly thumbing through the pages with no real interest to what the story held. That nickname. Michael felt his cheeks flush up pink at such a cutesy nickname, though he smiled and sat back on the edge of the bed. Mike paused when he saw the smile. Michael had the warmest smiles. Mike smiled back and moved over, taking his rightful place – sitting in Michael’s lap. The taller’s blush grew as Mike squirmed into a comfortable place. Michael hummed as he wrapped his arms around his waist slowly, carefully, and rested his chin atop the fluffy, black hair of his smaller darling. “Maybe get some freakin’ on, too. Not sure yet.” 

“Mike,” Michael chuckled bashfully, “We don’t know when Father will return.” 

“Scared he’ll get upset that you call someone else daddy?” 

“Mike—!” 

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” The smaller laughed and leaned against the taller’s chest, tilting and turning his head to the side to plant a kiss against Michael’s jaw. “Though you should start calling me that, b-t-w. I bet it’d be hot if you said it.” 

“That’s such a creepy thing to say…!” Michael replied with an embarrassed huff. “I don’t even call my own father that, people in creepy pornos say that. If you want to do porno things, at least let’s do a classy one. Or a nice one. Something nice.” He thought for a moment before nodding and continuing. “With lots of kisses, but not those gross, wet ones that are mostly tongue. Soft, lippy kisses. Like yours. I like yours…” He frowned with that and looked away.

“Oh hell yeah, we’re making a porno! Give me some sugar, sugar. I like some foreplay first.”

“Noooo!” 

They laughed and flopped back onto the bed, Mike still in Michael’s arm as he carefully turned around to face him. His arms snaked around Michael’s neck and their faces were inches apart. Michael could smell the sour bubblegum on his breath as his hands slowly moved to Mike’s lower back. The smaller relaxed against his chest, nuzzling sweetly against his collarbone. 

After some silence, Mike commented, ever so softly, “You need to shower.” Mike loved his smell, it smelled so comforting and calming. Michael laughed. He looked down and shyly kissed Mike’s forehead. 

“Says you. Climbing up here make you break a sweat?” Michael replied with a playful smile, rubbing over his back in slow, happy circles. The smaller gave him a cute pout before residing his chin on his collarbone. Michael, unable to take the look for any longer, let out another laugh – Mike smiled. 

“I love your laugh. It’s like, it’s like if honey got freaky with some chocolate and they made a baby. Your voice is that baby.” The smaller explained, getting a curious brow raise and blush from Michael. They stared at each other for a moment or two before Mike continued, “Laugh more. Just for me. Got it?” The taller chuckled and raised his hand, sneaking his fingers through Mike’s fluffy hair. 

“I can’t just do it on command, Mikey,” he mumbled ever so quietly, nearly a whisper, as Mike nuzzled into his hand. 

“Sure you can.” 

“Huh?” 

Mike grinned, “Like this. Laugh for me!” His hands shot downwards suddenly and gave his sides a squeeze. Michael cried out in shock and his eyes widened, arms flailing wildly in his panic to push Mike away. Mike, instead, giggled and squeezed again. “Come on, I wanna’ hear your laaaaaugh~! Gimme’ a giggle, babes~” Michael pushed on Mike’s shoulders as his face flushed up red, grinning slowly before throwing his head back. Moments after, bubbly laughter spilt out. Mike’s grin grew. He held on tightly to Michael as the other flailed again, almost wildly. He kicked and he thrashed, but never once hit Mike too hard. Instead, he grabbed at the back of his shirt and pulled, or his sleeves, or the sides. 

“Knock it off!” Michael managed out through his continuing giggles, “Miiihihihihiike! St-Staah, AH! No! Stahahahaap!” 

The smaller stopped after a moment two, grinning and giggling like a loon himself. When Michael relaxed again on the bed, he returned to hugging him. He shot Mike a playfully embarrassed glare and Mike chuckled, sticking his tongue out at him in response. 

“You’re cute,” Mike kissed the tip of his nose, Michael smiled bashfully and hid his face with his hands, “Ya’ know that? The cutest Afton in the world.” He wrapped his arms around his smaller partner and rubbed over his back, closing his eyes in content. 

“You have to warn me when you do that, I’m dating a bully who tells me nothing.” He sighed dramatically. “If Father were here, he’d hear and know you snuck in. I’m too loud when I… Hm…”

“Squeal like a little girl?” 

“Well yes but, when I laugh. I don’t like it. It sounds so silly and stupid.” Michael finally admitted. Mike frowned and sat up a bit as if taking offence to such a statement. Michael noticed and looked away again. 

“You have an adorable and sweet laugh, fuck whoever said you don’t.” 

“I said it.” 

“Well fuck you, shut up.” Mike sat up fully and rolled off of Michael, sitting beside him instead. The taller watched him curiously. “I love your laugh. It’s like if a teddy bear could give hugs back, but to your ears instead.” 

“So is my voice like honey and chocolate or a teddy bear?” Michael grinned, folding his arms over his belly. Mike only nodded and laid back down, stomach down, resting his chin in his palms and his elbows on the bed. “I just don’t like how it sounds. I, I get all red-faced and teary-eyed and I squeak and…” 

“Squeal like a little girl.”

“You said that already.”

Mike shrugged. “You also snort, it’s super-uber cute.” Michael’s blush returned, as did his shy smile as he looked away once more. Mike took the opportunity to sneak a kiss to his cheekbone. “And your little giggle is so sweet and cute and soft~” He teased, taking on a babying tone and stealing another kiss. Michael fought back giggles as his kisses trailed up to his ear. “Because you are soooo cute, like, super cute. The cu-utest Afton ever. I will fight everyone who disagrees. Including you. We’re going to fight.” 

“Mihihihhiekeheheey, staaaahahap…” 

“No, I’m not done.” Another kiss. “I am going to fight you,” Yet another kiss, “Come on, bare-knuckle brawl in the backyard. Like we did it in the old country.” 

“You did not do that in South Korea.”

“We could’ve.” 

“You want a fight?” Michael grinned at him. Mike perked up.

“Yeah, I wanna’ fight. Backyard, you and me.” He looked up as Michael hurriedly sat up. “Huh?”

“No need for backyard fighting, I’ll fight you here!” He grabbed Mike’s arms and pulled him over his lap, getting the smaller to yelp in surprise. Before Mike could reply, Michael used both hands dig lightly into his ribs and sides. The punk gasped sharply and tensed up, gripping onto his thigh, before his own laughter came bursting out. He frantically tried to roll over and grab at Michael’s hands to no avail, Michael only chuckled and kept a firm hold of him. 

“You-You cheee-eeek! You cheeheheeheeater!! Noooo!!” He kicked his feet out uselessly, attempting to dig his heels into the sheets to push himself away. At some point, Michael managed to grab one of his arms and hold it out, his free hand sneaking up to wriggle his fingers under Mike’s arm. The smaller nearly shrieked and his laughter jumped in pitch and volume, his struggling increasing suddenly. 

“Aww, Mikey, what a cute laugh you have! And you can do it on command, too! What a small world.” Michael taunted, further tormenting his partner as he batted at the hand that held his arm up. The taller subsided after a minute or so, grinning down at his partner as he curled up defensively in his lap, still giggling and pink in the face. He paused after a moment, looking behind Michael. Slowly, curiously, Michael followed his gaze. They both froze. 

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, surprised but seemingly amused. In her soccer uniform, cleats at her side, ball under her arm. She giggled. Michael chuckled nervously. 

“Practice end early, Lizzy?” He asked as Mike hurriedly sat up, fixing his hair back into place. She nodded. “… How’d it go?”

“I’m telling dad you had a boyfriend over.” She giggled again, dropped the ball, and hurried off. Michael, in a panic, jumped out of bed and rushed after her. 

“Lizzy wait!” He called out. “Don’t tell dad!” 

Mike watched the doorway for a moment or two, listening to their rapidly fleeing footfalls, and chuckled softly. Elizabeth laughed from the other room and he sighed a happy little sigh. 

“The cutest Aftons I know,” He commented, “But Michael is still top tier.”


End file.
